Her new life
by MatsuokAnna
Summary: :DISCONTINUED FOREVER: Ann Sakura enters Seisho Music Academy, she meets Len and awkward things happen. But there's more to this girl than the eye meets... Warning: very Mary Sue-ish
1. Meeting each other

**A/N**: Hi there, this is my first time posting something here, so I don't really gat how it works. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy my story ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own La Corda d'Oro or any of it's characters

**Claimer**: I do own the characters that don't belong in La Corda d'Oro

-----------------------------------

I was standing in front of a very large building, the people around me were staring at me like I was some kind of weirdo. I didn't really care and kept staring at the huge building in front of me.  
This place would be my school for the next two years. I was stunned at the size of it. I had never expected this school to be this big. Eventually, I got used to the sight and I started to feel exited.  
This was where I was going to start my new life. This was where I was going to be able to forget everything that had happened to me.  
Suddenly, someone bumped into me. I turned around and stood face to face with one of the most handsome guys I had ever seen. His expression was angry, like I was one of the most annoying people HE had ever seen.  
His eyes where ice-cold while he glared at me. "Move! You're in the way." He said. I was used not to listen to anything people of my own age said, and didn't move. I just stared at him.  
I guess it was pretty creepy, because he started to look like he changed his mind about me. He looked at me like I was the creepiest person he had ever seen.  
Slowely, he walked past me, still looking at me like I was crazy. Even if he was gone, I was still staring at his back. I couldn't believe that there was someone this handsome. I also thought about the fact that I had never seen someone with blue hair before.  
When he had disappeared into the building, I decided that it was time to go inside to. I wasn't here for lessons yet. I had come to pick up my personally designed uniform. I actually wanted a uniform just like the other girls, but the headmaster insisted that I would have a special uniform. He wanted me to be able to resist the urge to go back to my home country and to get over my bad memories.  
To get my uniform, I had to find some teacher. They had told me I could find him in the teachers office, but I had no idea where that was.  
The bell rang for the second time when I saw the handsome blue-haired boy coming out of one of the rooms. Because I was still amazed that there was someone like this, I got into a daze.  
When he saw me he looked at me in horror and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Before he could leave, I opened my mouth. "Eehm… sorry, but can I ask you something? I'm new here and I came to pick up my uniform, but I have no idea where the teacher's office is. They told me I could find it there."  
It seemed that he wasn't planning on talking to me, but he also knew that he couldn't just ignore me. So he stayed quiet. I tilted my head a little, waiting for my answer. But the silence remained.  
I wanted to step into his direction and ask him again, but I suddenly felt a huge pain in my leg. I fell onto the floor, screaming in pain. I looked up, still in huge pain. The guy only stared at me.  
"Geez, I had already figured out that you were rude, but I never thought that you would leave a person in huge pain lying on the floor like this." I snapped at him. This seemed to wake him up because he walked over to me and kneeled down.  
It was still visible that he thought I was strange, but at least he helped me. He didn't ask me anything, but I decided to explain anyway. "I fainted some time ago, and since then I have this weird disease. When I get cramp in one of my muscles, it gets numb. Taking all the other muscles, except for my heart, with it. So that's why I'm in such a huge pain." He nodded to let me know that he had heard me and had understood.  
He lifted me up and started walking towards who knows where. I still had a lot of pain and didn't pay any attention to all the people staring at us. He stopped by a room what seemed to be the nurse office. He went in without knocking. There was no one. Without saying anything, he left me on the bed and left. I decided that he was a very uncaring and annoying person.  
A few minutes passed and my cramp slowely disappeared. Then the nurse came in. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Oh, I had cramp. But it's already over now." "Oh okay, I think you should still take an aspirin, just for the pain." I nodded and took in the medicine. I thanked the nurse and went looking for a teacher.  
While walking trough the hallways, I bumped into a teacher with lavender-colored hair. I took my chance and asked for my uniform. He took me to his office. There I saw my uniform, laying on a chair. "I guess you have quite an influence that you got to design your own uniform." The teacher said. I shook my head. "Naah, not really, it's just something that the headmaster decided, after he had a look into my past." "Ah yeah, that's you. You have my sympathy. Now I see you, I just can't believe all of that has happened to you." I smiled at him. "Thank you, but I'm fine now, since I'm so far away." He nodded and passed my uniform onto me.  
"Say… I met a guy today, he had blue hair and a very cold glare, he sort of saved me today, well, he still was rude and left me all alone in the nurse office. But I still want tot thank him. Do you know where he could be?" The teacher scratched his head. "Blue hair and a cold glare… that would probably Len Tsukimori. I think he's in one of the practice rooms right now." "Len Tsukimori huh. Fits him perfectly. Thanks."  
After the teacher had told me where the practice rooms where, I went looking for this Len Tsukimori guy.  
After a few minutes of wandering around I came in a place I sort of remembered. Out of one of the rooms was coming a beautiful music. I slowely walked into the direction where it came from, like if I would walk fast, I would crack this melody.  
In the room was standing no one else but that Len Tsukimori guy. I was amazed that someone this cold could make such beautiful music. The piece was finished and he opened his eyes. Releasing his body from the cramped pose which looked easy.  
I knocked on the door. Immediately his eyes turned my way. I smiled and waved while I slowely opened the door. I felt sort of nervous when I stepped in. His cold eyes were piercing right trough my body, as if he wanted to kill me because I came here.  
"Eeh… I eeh I wanted to thank you for bringing me to the nurse office. I also wanted to say sorry for acting so strange at first. I just arrived in Japan a few days ago, and well… I have to admit, I was sort of taken aback that you're so.. eeh.. handsome." I put on a strange smile. He sighed. "You're welcome, I also have to apologize for acting way to cold when you where in great pain." "Then I guess we're even now. Oh by the way, I got my uniform. It's sort of different from the normal uniform, want to see it?"  
Without waiting for an answer I pulled the uniform out of the bag. There was not really anything different from the usual uniform, only a few details, the sleeves where a bit longer, on the right sleeve where 3 red buttons. The borders from the collar where red. On the pockets of the jacket where also red buttons. My ribbon was the same color as the tie he was skirt was also the same, only a little longer, with also 3 rd buttons and the border was also red. The red buttons had a very special meaning to me, one I didn't want anyone to know.  
I looked at Len Tsukimori. He swallowed and face me. "So… you're going to be a music department second year to?" I nodded and started folding my uniform back into the bag. "Anyway, thanks again for helping me and see you later." I walked out of the room, leaving Len Tsukimori behind, dumbfounded.

---------------------------------

**A/N**: Sooo, did you like it? Please review

**EDIT**: I rewrote the chapter a little, some things have changed, if you have read this before, don't think that someone else changed it x'D


	2. A disturbing call

**Disclaimer**. I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

**Claimer**: I do in fact own my character Ann Sakura, she and her past are all made up by me.

---------------------

The next day I was early awake, exited because my first day on Seiso Academy would begin. With my excitement all written over my face I started to change.  
My adoption parents had to work early and had left already. When I had eaten breakfast I noticed that I was running out of time.  
As fast as I could I grabbed my saxophone and with my last slice of bread in my mouth I began to run to school.  
Out of breath I arrived at school, delighted to see lessons hadn't started yet. Suddenly I saw something familiar in the crowd of people. Before I realized it myself I was running to it.  
"Yo Len Tsukimori!" I shouted. He turned around and I saw his expression change again. This time it wasn't scared, but kind of exhausted.  
"Good morning." I said when I reached him. He nodded. "So… this will be your first day?" He asked. "Yeah! I have no idea what I should be expecting from the people at this school. Because you know, where I come from people were mostly not really kind to me and the like. Your actually the first one of my own age treating me this way." "This way?" he asked. "Yeah, well… it's not like your treating me really that great, but I can feel that you don't really hate me, I mean, people back in my country really hated me, and showed that openly… if you understand what I'm talking about." He stayed quiet. I didn't speak anymore either. "Tsukimori-kuun!" someone shouted behind us. He turned around and I saw his expression soften. I looked at the girl who was shouting. My eyes went big and my heart skipped a beat. Not because of her cuteness, but she looked like someone who I have hated ever since I saw her. She reached us out of breath. "Good morning." She smiled. My heart skipped another beat, this smile was exactly the same as the one that girl gave at that very moment. My face turned pale, eyes growing bigger, stomach turning upside down. While she was talking to Len Tsukimori she was smiling and lightly blushing. "Oh, who's this?" she turned to me and face me." Her eyes stared into mine. She looked so much at that very girl, so much I would almost think it would be her if I didn't know better than that. "Ano?" She stared at me. "Oh, yeah sorry. I was thinking about something. I'm new at this school, I met him yesterday when I was picking up my uniform. My name is…." I was disturbed by the school bell. "Oh damn, I had to go to some teacher before class would start. So I'll talk to you later red-haired girl." I waved and left the two of them behind while running to the right place. When I arrived the teacher was already waiting for me. "Ah, you're right one time, I guess you know how to introduce yourself." I nodded. "Oh, and please make sure no one, and I really mean no one, will get to know about your past. If that comes out there will come quite an uproar." I nodded again. We started to walk. When we arrived the classroom, I got quite nervous. The teacher entered and I stayed in the hallway, as soon as she said my name I entered the classroom to. I saw them staring at me. I stood still next to the teacher. Before introducing myself I scanned the class quickly but intensely. Suddenly I saw some familiar hair color. "Hey! It's that Len Tsukimori." I said while pointing at him. The whole class turned around to look at him. He looked annoyed but surprised. "Oh, you know him already? He's our best student." The teacher said. "By the way, you know you should introduce yourself right?" she whispered. "Oh yeah, that's right." I answered confused. I turned to the class again. "Hello, my name is Ann Sakura, I'm 16 years old and moved with my adoption family from overseas. Please treat me kindly." I said while bowing. The class stayed quiet. A few seconds passed when suddenly someone raised his hand. "Ano, why is your uniform different?" My face twitched and I looked at the teacher. "Uhm, the chairman asked her to design her own uniform and wear it, the reason for his request is unknown, but we had to follow it anyway." She answered the question. The boy nodded like he understood. "Anyway Sakura-san, you can sit down now, sit wherever you like." I nodded and scanned the picture I had in my brain. I began to walk in a straight line to the place that I had chosen. The boy next to that place shook his head. I just grinned and sat down. "What a coincidence huh Len Tsukimori. We're in the same class." I grinned. He sighed with his head in his hands. "Well, at least I finally got to know your name." He said. Class started and we didn't speak anymore.

Everyone was quiet and listening to teacher. I was slacking off a bit and was drawing small creatures in my notebook. I felt someone watching me while I was grinning at something funny I had drawn. I glanced at Tsukimori-kun and saw I was right. He was looking at me with a face what said 'what are you doing for god sake?' I grinned and showed my drawing. When he saw it, he let his head fall and he sighed deeply. Suddenly everyone was shocked by an awfully weird and scary sound, everyone except me. I grabbed in my pocket and looked at who was calling me. "SENSEI! I'm really sorry, but I HAVE to pick up this one. It's from my adoption parents." Sensei nodded and I ran to the hallway. I was lucky no one was around. I picked up and only listened to what the person on the other side had to tell me. "Ann?" did it sound from the other side. "Ann, I know you're there, say something." My heart began to race quickly. "Come on Ann, answer me, I'm not gonna hold a one-sided conversation."  
When I saw the display in the classroom I knew I had to pick up this one, even though it weren't my adoption parents, neither someone else important. Even though they forbid me to have any contacts with this person, I just HAD TO pick up. "ANN! Why did you even answer the phone when you're not saying a word?" "Leave me alone." I whispered. "What did you say Ann? Speak clearer please." "I said! Leave me alone!" Angry as I was I began to shout at him. "Why would I? You're my girlfriend right?" "NO! You betrayed me with... with... that… THING! And you know what that thing did to me! How could you?!" My eyes started to get teary. "I explained the situation already ten times. That girl came to me and when you came in she was acting. You already know that." "How could I believe such a story!" "If you like me you should just believe everything I say." "Good for me I don't like you." It was quiet for a while. "I'm coming to get you back. Where are you?" "Not saying." "You damned bitch! You were my biggest income. No matter were you are I'll come and get you. Be prepared." "Listen dude. No matter what you do, you'll never find me and even IF you find me you won't get me! And even if you get near me, I will be prepared, and not just a little." I turned around and faced the classroom. Everyone was paying attention to the teacher. It looked like no one was interested in my conversation with my 'parents'. I stared at Len Tsukimori. His face was straight, not giving any hint of what he was thinking. It looked like he was taking notes, but I saw his hand doing other things than writing. My notebook was at his desk and he was constantly staring at my drawings, like he was trying to figure out what I thought by looking at them. Suddenly he looked up and stared me into my eyes. "ANN! I'm talking to you." I frowned again. "Will you please shut up you player, like I said, you won't get me, so leave me alone and search for some other victim." I shouted through the phone. Len Tsukimori raised one eyebrow while looking at me. "Ann this is my last warning, if you don't listen to my orders and come back immediately I will curse you, search you, get you and play with you. I won't leave one single person involved with you alive and I will burn their houses into ash. I'll tie you up, torture you, kill the one you love in front of your very eyes. And after all that and more, I'll slowly murder you step by step. With her on my side." My face went pale while I was still staring at Len Tsukimori. I knew this boy was able to do all this, just because one of his girls ran away. He would leave a trace of pain and disaster behind while searching for me. And when he would finally find me he would do this and even more, the pain he would make me go through would be unbearable. This boy was insane, I knew that, because that was the very reason I left my home country. He hung up on me after laughing maniacally and whispering that he would get me. Len Tsukimori was still looking at me while my legs began to tremble and I fell on the ground.

-----------

A/N. I didn't get any reviews on my first chapter, but I think that I'm just a little impatient, but I'm posting this chapter anyway. I hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Uneasy encounters

**A/N.** This chapter took me some time because I was pretty busy with school and the like, but now I'm free for two weeks, so I think there will be updated more in the next two weeks.

Special thanks. I want to thank Gypsy-Airs for giving my story it's first review, I was so happy about it x'D

**Disclaimer**. I do not own La Corda D'oro or any of it's characters.

**Claimer**. I do own my OC, Ann Sakura, she and her past are all made up by me, just like the storyline and the still unknown OC's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Just a few seconds later the door slide open and Len Tsukimori was standing in front of me. He kneeled next to me.  
"Don't tell me it's that weird disease of you again, because how could one of your muscles get numb by having a phone call."  
I shook my head. "Then what happed, your face turned really pale while you were calling, and just now you fell down."  
"I… I.. I can't tell.." I mumbled.  
He just stared at me for a few seconds. "okay, I won't ask any further, but I'm gonna bring you to the nurse office because you don't look well." I nodded and let him lift me up.  
Twice in two days I was brought to the nurse office by the same cold person.  
I felt his hands against my arms. They were cold as ice, his whole body was just a little warmer. I clenched my fists while thinking of my past.  
Tears began to roll out of my eyes. We reached the nurse office.  
Len Tsukimori knocked on the door, but no one answered. He opened the door, but as expected, no one was there. He put me on the bed and wanted to leave again.  
I grabbed his sleeve. "please, stay." I whispered with al little tremble in my voice.  
I didn't look up, but I felt him looking at me. He sighed.  
"Okay then. But you have to lie down and don't say a word. Deal?"  
I nodded and fell onto the bed. I turned on my side, facing the wall.  
I heard Len Tsukimori walking around in the room then settling himself in the chair next to the bed. Slowely I started to daze off, and not long after that I fell asleep.

With a hard bang I fell on the ground. Still sleepy I looked around, this wasn't my room, neither the one of my parents. Slowly I started to remember where I was and what had happened.  
I remembered that Len Tsukimori was sitting on the chair next to the bed, but the chair was empty now.  
"That damn bastard." I mumbled while I tried to get on the bed again.  
When I finally reached my goal, I crossed my arms and began to get really mad at Len Tsukimori for leaving me alone in a room in a school I barely knew.  
I was so busy with being angry that I didn't notice that someone came in.  
"uuuh.. Sakura-san?" I turned around as soon as I heard my name.  
There was standing a green-haired guy with a white uniform. His tie was lose around his neck. While I looked at him his face turned red as a tomato.  
"S… Sa…Sakura-san, please… your uniform."  
While raising one eyebrow I looked at my uniform. I saw what he meant, my uniform was lose and there were parts of my yellow bra showing.  
My face turned a little pink as I closed my uniform. After that I looked at the boy again.  
His face was still red, but he could speak again. "S.. Sakura-san, ano, since your new, the principal asked me to show you around the school."  
"Why did he ask you? You're not even in my class."  
"Gomen, but I don't know either." His face turned a little red again.  
"Well, I guess I should follow the principal's request anyway." I said while standing up.  
I saw his face showing delight. I felt that my legs were still weak, but I decided to ignore that.  
Before we could even leave the room, someone blocked the doorway.  
I felt a cold presence and saw a white uniform.  
"she's still weak, can't you see that?" A cold voice spoke. I really didn't dare to look up, because I knew that face would scare me to death.  
"Ah, Tsukimori-kun, how are you doing these days?" Len Tsukimori ignored the question. "Hihara-sempai, I know you're enthusiastic about the new student, but she fainted today, and is still weak, she isn't in any condition to walk around the school today."  
"but the principal said I should show her around school today."  
"You can do that tomorrow to right?" He asked it, but it sounded like an order.  
The guy named Hihara nodded and left with his tail between his legs.  
Len Tsukimori and I were alone again. This time I dared to look up a little. His eyes were staring at me, but not at my face.  
"…Ano?" I asked. It seemed like he came back to this world again.  
He suddenly turned around. "Sakura-san, could you please wear your uniform properly?" He asked with his back still turned to me.  
Again I looked at my uniform. I saw that I hadn't closed it enough and turned really red this time. I began to get my uniform in shape, but it was stuck or something.  
"Anoo… Len Tsukimori, it seems something is stuck on my back and I can't seem to get it lose." I said while turning around.  
I felt something cold pulling on my uniform, but he didn't seem to get it lose either.  
"I think you should take of your jacket for a moment." He said. "Oh, and please don't call me by my full name. Just Tsukimori is enough."  
I nodded while I got out of my jacket, he helped me and without realizing it his hand touched my skin. The cold of his hand made me shiver. He noticed that his hand was touching me and stepped back immediately, trying to get my uniform lose.  
I turned around and saw his face. It was a little flushed, just enough for me to notice.  
He was gently pulling my jacket as I noticed that my skirt was almost falling down.  
Right before it slipped off I could grab it.  
"Here, all done." He said while reaching out my jacket.  
"Thank you." I said while being totally flushed. He first didn't notice, but suddenly he flushed and turned around.  
"Ahem… Sakura-san, like I said before, could you please wear your uniform properly?" My face flushed even more as I rapidity got my skirt back in shape and got into my jacket.  
My skirt was not really working with me and didn't want to get on the right place. As fast as I could I took it off and looked at it.  
Right at that moment Tsukimori turned around again. Silence entered the room, Tsukimori was staring at me and I had dropped the skirt in surprise.  
"W..What are you doing?" He asked, breaking the silence.  
"It… It didn't want to stay in shape." I shuttered while picking up my skirt.  
He didn't spoke and turned around again, his hand covering his mouth. I didn't know how fast I had to get into my skirt again.  
I thanked god that it fitted again and sighed in relief.  
Tsukimori noticed that my skirt was in place again and turned around.  
"Don't tell me that you designed this part of the uniform to." He said. I looked up, while my face was still a little flushed, and shook my head.  
"Then your uniform sure is weird, I hope I don't get in this kind of situation again."  
I noticed that he was completely back to his old cold self, but I couldn't help but to blush again.  
I got a little dizzy and my feet started to feel numb. A few seconds later my head began to spin.  
'not again' I thought while falling down. 'I already passed out yesterday evening at home, so why now again, and why in front of him? Why do I show all these weak sides of me in front of him?' With that thought I lost consciousness.

I dreamed, there was someone standing before me. I guessed it was a guy. He was laughing like a maniac and behind him there was a trace of pain and disaster in a happy world. He scared me. Next to him there was someone else, I thought a girl. She was also laughing and glared at me. The guy spoke, "Ann, you know you can't win from me, you know I will find you and you know you're already dead."

I opened my eyes as fast as I could, trying to lose the image.  
In tears I grabbed the first thing close to me, stuffing my face in it.  
I felt cold hands touching me. Something that felt like and embrace of someone who didn't know how to deal with girls.  
I heard someone whisper my name. "Sakura-san?"  
Someone tugged on my shirt. Slowly, I looked up.  
The one I had stuffed my face in was no one else but Tsukimori, the one embracing me was also no one else but Tsukimori. Also he was the one whispering my name.  
My face got red as I let him go. Then I realized that he was holding me.  
"W..what happened?" My voice sounded weird.  
"You lost consciousness and fell. I was lucky to catch you before your head hit the table."  
"A…arrigatto." He let go. I stood up and looked at him while he looked back.  
Silence entered the room. We were just staring at each other.  
Suddenly the silence was broken by someone walking in the hallway. The door opened.  
The red haired girl from this morning stood in the doorway. "Ah! T…Tsukimori-kun." She blabbered.  
Then she saw me. "Oh! And the girl from this morning." She got a little red.  
"Am I disturbing you?" As I heard that I shook my head wildly, getting red.  
As I got red, she got even more red. Tsukimori sighed. "Hino-san, please don't jump into your won conclusions. And Sakura-san you should introduce yourself properly this time."  
We both nodded and I stepped to her.  
"Hi, I'm Ann Sakura, I transferred from overseas with my adoption parents. I'm in the same class as Tsukimori. Nice to meet you." I said while shaking her hand.  
"Ah, nice to meet you to, I'm Kahoko Hino. I'm in the regular department."  
"Ah, can I call you Hino-chan?" I asked while smiling. She got a bit red again, but nodded.  
"Hino-san, why are you here anyway?" Tsukimori interrupted our conversation.  
"Ah, that's right… I was looking for Tsukimori-kun, I wanted to ask if we could practice together today."  
"Why?" "Well… I thought it would be fun…" "Oh! Can I come to?!" I asked. She looked at me for a while, but then nodded again.  
"What kind of intrsument do you play Sakura-san?" "I play the saxophone." I said while grabbing my case and bag. "So, where are the practice rooms around here?" I asked while walking into the hallway, being followed by Tsukimori and Hino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**. I hope you liked the chapter, please review x)


	4. Meeting new people

Whoa, I haven't updated in quite some time. I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!! Since I had vacation this week, I decided to try and write something again. When I started, I almost couldn't stop anymore. So when it suddenly was 4 AM I decided I had written enough ^^"

Anyway, I noticed that my writing style had changed a little, so I hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d'Oro

Claimer: I do own Ann Sakura.

Ps. I think the characters are acting a little bit OOC x'D

-----------------------------------------------

The next day I woke up early again. It was nothing new for me, because I actually had woken up early every day in my life. Especially when I lived in 'his' house. I shiver run through my body when I thought of him. I shook my head and started putting on my uniform. The door of my room opened and my 'mom' peeked around the door. "Ah, you're awake already. Sorry, but Kyou and I have a deadline this week for the next chapter. I think we won't be able to eat together for a few days." "Oh, that's okay, it's your work. I don't mind eating alone." I smiled at her and she smiled back. The bags under her eyes showed that she must have been awake for the whole night. My 'parents' where mangaka, well, my dad was, my mom just helped him out. It seemed to have become their passion, so I didn't mind them drawing together while I had to eat alone. I thought it was beautiful that they could share their passion with the one they loved.  
When I was done eating breakfast I picked up my saxophone case and peeked around the corner to see how my parents where doing. They were both working hard to finish the manga. "I'm going to school." I said. Two tired faces turned my way. "Have fun." Mom said while she smiled. "You to." I smiled back and left.  
When I was walking to school, someone came walking next to me. It was Tsukimori-kun. "Oh hey, Tsukimori-kun. I thought you would be already at school, practicing your violin." He shook his head while looking a bit annoyed. "No, I overslept." I snorted and received a glare from him. "heh." Another glare came into my direction. "Sorry, it's just so funny." I smiled at him, trying to make him less depressed. He sighed and shook his head. "You're so strange, then you're depressed, then you're sick and now you're all cheerful. I don't get you. And you also have that weird disease, and so many secrets. You're a complete mystery." "I know, I change my mood too quickly. But about my secrets, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you.. yet." "When can you?" "When the time is there, I have to settle some things first, and if I told you now, I could bring you in danger, I don't want that." He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of danger?" "Indescribable danger." "You mean that your life is in danger and that if you tell me these secrets, I'll be in the same boat as you?" "Sort of, I think you'll suffer less than me though." He stayed quiet for a while, he was probably thinking what he had gotten into, but I couldn't blame him, who would want to be in such kind of danger. And only because of some stupid girl like me. "I'm not going to stop talking to you, because you're a little bit to interesting for that. But, even though I'm still curious, I don't want you to tell me that secret before I tell you you can." I was surprised, I had guessed that he wanted me to stay away from him for forever. I hadn't expected this. "Really? Are you sure?" He nodded. "I'm really not as heartless as you think I am." A small smile appeared on his face. I smiled back.  
"Sakura-saaaan, Tsukimori-kuuun!" A familiar voice called our names. I turned around. I saw a red-headed girl running towards us. "Hino-chan, good morning!" I smiled at her. She smiled back. "Good morning Tsukimori-kun." "Good morning." His smile had already disappeared, but you could still see that he was in a good mood.  
"Wasn't yesterday's practice fun Sakura-san?" I nodded. "It sure was, I would never have thought that violin and saxophone would go so good together." "I know right, I knew that violin and trumpet sounded good together, because I played with Hihara-senpai before. But together with saxophone also sound nice." We kept talking about yesterday's practice until we reached school. Tsukimori-kun and I said goodbye to Hino-chan and headed for out classroom.  
In there were already a lot of students. Strangely enough, everyone fell silent when we entered the room. I was talking to Tsukimori-kun like we had been friends for years. And he didn't seem to mind it. Our classmates, especially the girls, thought differently about that. When I say down on my chair and felt in my desk for my textbook, I felt drab. I wasn't really surprised and got up from my chair. "What're you going to do?" Tsukimori-kun asked. "Oh, I'm just going to wash of all this drab, I'm glad I had my books in plastic bags." From the corner of my eye, I saw the girls clenching their fists. I knew that they were going to follow me, and that was my intention.  
This may have been the music-department, but a girl was still a girl, especially when it came to love. And since Tsukimori-kun was very good looking and also a star student, it was for sure that he had a lot of secret admirers. So any girl who got close to him had to receive some special fan-treatment. I had already suspected this, that was why I wasn't surprised at all.  
When I was washing the plastic bags, someone tapped my on my shoulder. I turned of the crane and turned around. "Sakura-san, we'd like to have a word with you." "Sure, go ahead." "We don't want you to get so close with Tsukimori-kun. You're only a new student and already getting so close to him, that's unacceptable." "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that the girls here owned the boys." They didn't understand my sarcasm at first but then the one in the front turned red. "HOW DARE YOU TO TALK LIKE THAT TO ME! APOLOGIZE IN AN INSTANT!!" "Oh my dear master, please I beg you for forgiveness, it wasn't my intention to get you angry!" I kneeled down while smirking unseen. I had fun with this, these girls where so easy to play with. "You! ...You're making fun of me. Stand up and apologize honestly this time!" I did as she said and stood straight again. "I'm sorry madam, but I have to disappoint you. I can apologize for my sarcasm, but not for being friends with Tsukimori-kun. I did nothing that's against the law, and if I hurt your pride by getting close to him this fast. Then that's your problem. With these words I grabbed my stuff and walked back to the classroom. "Hey! You! Come back, we're not done yet." "But I am." I said.  
I entered the classroom with a huge grin on my face. When I sat down, Tsukimori-kun asked me why I was grinning like this. "Oh, nothing, I just happened to bump into some interesting classmates. Aaah, how fun it is to play with an innocent girl's heart." I stretched myself and threw a smile in Tsukimori-kuns direction. "You're so strange."  
The teacher walked into the classroom and the lesson started. I decided to try and pay attention this time, so I turned my phone off, even though I knew that 'he' was going to call me again.

The bell rang, it was breaktime.  
I had just started eating my self-made bento, which looked horrible, when the green-haired, happy faced third year from the day before walked into our classroom. "Heey, it's Hihara-senpai. What are you doing here?" I saw some guys going his way and I overheard a few girls talking about how cute he was. I returned to eating my bento when someone walked over to my table. "uuhm.. You're Sakura-chan right?" I looked up, it was the guy called Hihara-senpai. "Yes, what's up?" "I wondered if it was okay if I showed you around school now, because I have to go somewhere after school." "Eeh... I guess it's okay, I'm not to hungry anyway." I wanted to get up and follow Hihara-senpai, but Tsukimori-kun stopped me. "Sakura-san, I think you should eat your bento first. Who knows when you'll... you know." "Oh, yeah that's right... Hihara-senpai, can I take my bento with me?" "You're gonna eat while walking?" "Yeah, why not." "uuh... okay then." "Later Tsukimori-kun." I took my bento with me and left with Hihara-senpai, leaving Tsukimori-kun behind, dumbfounded.  
"Sakura-chan, are you friends with Tsukimori-kun?" "Yeah, sort of. Why?" "He never really socializes with people, you're one of the few he's close to." "Who are the others?" "Well, Kaho-chan ofcourse, I think he's also close with Ryotaro-kun, but I'm not so sure about that." "Who's that?" "Oh, someone who participated in the concours that was held before you transferred here." "Oh cool, they do that here?" "Yeah! I was also one of the participants, together with Yunoki, and Shimizu-kun and Fuyumi-chan from first year. And Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun." "Oh, so that's how they met. I just couldn't figure out how they would have met, since Tsukimori-kun doesn't seem like the kind of person who would just go around and befriend random people from the regular department."  
We kept talking about the concours while walking through the school. Eventually we got to the third years classes. "This is my class Sakura-chan." He pushed me inside. Everyone looked surprised at the sight of a second year entering their classroom. "Yunoki, Yunoki! Look this is the girl I told you about!" Hihara-senpai said to some guy with long shiny purple hair. "Ah, hello Sakura-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." "uuh. Sure, the same." This guy was a little too shiny for me. And his smile seemed empty.  
Before I knew it, we were surrounded by a group of girls. Fangirls I guessed. "Yunoki-sama, who's this girl?!" They were like overprotective parents, trying to make sure their child would never leave their side. "She's the new transfer student who entered second year yesterday. We were just introducing ourselves." The fangirls seemed to believe him and left. "eeh... I hope they don't do that every time you talk to a girl." "Ofcourse they do! Yunoki is super popular." "You seem to be proud of it Hihara-senpai." Yunoki-senpai started to laugh. "You're a very interesting girl Sakura-san." "eeh... okay..." "Oh Sakura-chan, I have to show you the rest of the school before break is over! See you later Yunoki." "Have fun." "eeh... bye senpai." Hihara-senpai pushed me out of the room, into an unknown direction.  
When we turned around the corner we were suddenly surrounded by students in black uniforms. I understood that we had reached the general department. A lot of people glared at me, but I didn't mind.  
Hihara-senpai pushed me into some classroom. "I'm gonna introduce you to Ryotaro." "eeeh.... sure.." he pushed me into the direction of some pissed looking guy. "Ryotarooo!" The guy looked up. "Ah, Hihara-senpai, what's up." "I wanted to introduce you to the new transfer student. This is Ann Sakura. She's in the same class as Tsukimori-kun." The guy looked at me. "Same class as Tsukimori huh. And, have you already fallen for him?" I could hear that he was trying to make fun of me. I decided to backfire his attack. "Oh yeah! ABSOLUTELY! He's just soooooo handsome, and I just love how he gives you that cold look when you talk to him! I know that he only acts cold, and that he's very sweet on the inside. I'm soooo in looooveee with him!" The guy looked at me in horror, I just had completed a perfect fan-girl imitation.  
"No, sorry to disappointed you, but I haven't fallen for him. He sure is handsome, but I don't like him any further than as a friend." This time I answered his question seriously, because the guy didn't know how to react at my sarcasm. "Oh god, I thought for a minute that you where one of these crazy girls. But I guess you aren't." "You thought I was being serious?! For real?" He nodded. "Omg, I have to stop talking sarcastic all the time. If I keep doing that, the dumb people these days won't know what's true and what's not." The guy started laughing, then he stopped again. "HEY! You just called me stupid." "Did not." "You did!" "When?" "You said that the dumb people these days won't know what's true and what not. And I just misunderstood you, so you're calling me stupid." "You think things trough to much. Anyway, nice to meet you sir." "Oh, my name is Tsuchiura Ryotaro." "Okay, nice to meet you Tsuchiura-kun." "nice to meet you to."

After having talked to Tsuchiura-kun, Hihara-senpai and I headed back to the music department. Since breaktime was almost over.

--------------------------------

Whaaa x'D soo long ^^

I hope you liked it and please review ^^


	5. Thinking back

**A/****N:** Yes, two chapters in two days. Isn't it amazing, I would never have thought that I would be able to write this much just in a few nights. And I still have more. A whole lot more. So be prepared. The story is going to come to it's end.  
Also I wanted to tell you something before you start reading. I guess you already noticed that my writing style has changed. But there's another thing. At first, I wanted to make this a funny story, with a lot of romantic in it, but now it turns out to become a dramatic story. Ann's past is getting revealed and a whole load of other dramatic things are going to happen. I'm also thinking of making a plottwist in the end, but I'm not so sure about that yet.  
So, to make a long story short, It's getting very dramatic, depressing and scary.

HAVE FUN READING! XD

**Disclamer**: I don't own La Corda d'Oro

**Claimer**: I do own Ann Sakura and all the other people who don't belong in La Corda d'Oro

------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was nothing special, I noticed that Tsukimori-kuns fangirls gave me a lot of glares, but I only had fun in it. They were still surprised at how I acted against them and that I still dared to talk to Tsukimori-kun. Tsukimori-kun seemed to notice that I had been called out by the girls, and that I had enjoyed it. I had felt his stare a lot of times, but I didn't want to explain it to him at the time.  
After school was over, and I had gotten home, I turned on my phone. I had one missed call, it was 'his' number. He even left a message. My brain told me to delete it, but my heart said something else. Even if I had moved to the other side of the world. I was still addicted to 'him'.  
He had influenced me so much that he was still there, in my heart, I had loved him for so long that the traces where still there. But even though I had loved him, I had always been scared of him. He had so much power, he could easily take me down, he could easily have killed me when he had the chance.  
There were other girls, I knew that, he had always a lot of girls around him, he treated them like slaves, like they where nothing but scum. But he told me that I was special, that I was different from the others. Because of that, I had fallen in love with him. My love for him grew when he took me in when I had lost my parents. My real parents who where killed by the girl he betrayed me with, the reason why I left.  
I felt the pain in my heart when I held my phone against my ear.  
"Ann. I know you're there, I know you have your phone with you, so why the hell have you turned it off! ARGH! Do I have to beg for you to come back to me. Come on, we both know that you still love me, that you can't live without me. I am the one who saved you, I'm the one that made you able to live your life. You owe me. ... I know you won't come back, you have always been a strong woman, you have always been my.... special girl."  
When I heard him say that my heart skipped a beat, I could easily hear the sarcasm, I could hear that he lied, but he had always told me that.  
Back then when I met him, I was an innocent little girl, but after the incident with my parents, he told me how the real world was, that there were a lot of people out there that hated other people, that people killed other people and that not everything what they said was always true.  
Since then I started to notice it when people where making fun of me, when people lied and when people used sarcasm. Since then I started to understand that 'he' had always lied to me. He had never seen me as someone special, I was just like the other girls, nothing but scum. But I still wanted to believe him, so I tried, and I did. I hated myself for that, but at that moment, he was the only one who was nice to me.  
"My special little innocent girl, my woman. And none of my woman has ever turned their back to me, you're the first and the last, and you won't succeed, I'll come and get you Ann, wherever you are, whatever identity you have taken, no matter what, I WILL find you, and then, I'll end you, forever."  
The message was over. I had known that he would say something like this, but I had to hear his voice.

"Ah Ann-chan, you're back already. You didn't go practice this time?" I looked up. My mom was walking out of the kitchen. "Oh, yes, I was kind of tired, so I didn't practice. By the way, how's the manga going?"  
She sighed. "Kind of bad, one of our assistants spilled ink over a few of the finished pages. We have to redo all of them." "Ouch! I hope you'll be able to get it done before the deadline." She nodded. "We too, it'll be hard on us."  
"Momoko! Have you fallen asleep or something?!" Dad peeked around the corner. "Ah, Ann-chan, welcome home." "Thank you. I think I'll go to my room now, so you can go on with the manga." "Thank you Ann-chan." They both smiled at me. I smiled back and started heading for the stairs.  
While I was walking upstairs I heard them talk to each other. "I'm glad that Ann-chan has loosened up a little, back then when we decided to adopt her, she was so stiff and she never talked." Dad said.  
"Yes, I'm glad too. Her past is so sad, I can't believe someone of her own age could do something like that."  
"I heard they still didn't find the guy, every lead they get leads to a dead end. It looks like he's constantly moving around. As if he's searching for something."  
"They'll probably get him soon, he leaves a lot of traces behind when he kills."  
"I know, but every time, he kills his victims in an other way. Every girl is different. It's difficult for them to find out if he did it or that someone else did it."  
"I suspect that he leaves hints behind. The guy is very smart, so it could be the slightest thing, like a piece of furniture or decoration that he leaves in the same place every time." "Would the police think of that?"  
"I hope so."

They started talking about something else and I continued to walk upstairs. I dropped my bag somewhere on the ground and let myself fall onto the bed.  
I started over thinking the day, japan sure was interesting, very different from my own country. I lived a total different life here. And I liked it.  
Back then, when I lived with 'him', I thought that that was the only way I could live my life, that it was my fate to be with him forever, that it was meant to be that I was treated that way. And one part of me had accepted already, but at that time, I had a split personality.  
There where two people hidden in my body. Two totally different people. One of them was totally addicted to 'him', that part only wanted to be with him forever and thought that there was nothing else in life but 'him'.  
But the other me knew that it was wrong to think that way, that it was wrong to be with him, that he was a bad person and that he was dangerous. But also that he would be able to do so much horrible things to me that it was to scared to come out to stand up for myself.  
In the end, I ended up running away from him. I had been planning it for about a week, I knew the moments when he was most off guard. That was at times when he was out for busyness.  
I knew that he had camera's everywhere, spies out on the street for when we would go out, and that he would always know every step I would take. But when he was out for busyness, he always let his guard down a bit. The spies would decrease because he took all of them, except for one, with him.  
The camera's would of course still record. But I had already figured out where they were, I knew how to stay out of sight and I knew the exact way to escape.  
So when he finally went out again for busyness, I took my chance. I sneaked across every camera, shook of the only spy left and headed for the city most far away from him.  
When I finally arrived there, I fainted from exhaustion, since then I had the strange disease which made my muscles go numb when one gets cramped.  
I had woken up in some hospital, they told me that they had researched me and had found out that I had no parents and that there was no one taking care of me at the moment. They asked me if I wanted to be adopted, I guessed that would be a good way to get out of the country, so I said it was okay, only if I would be adopted by people living far away from that country. So that was when I got adopted.  
People had told them what they knew about me and that seemed to be a lot. More than I thought that they knew, they knew about my relationship with the serial killer, but they had never asked me something, I just thought that was weird. So in the end, I got what I wanted. A loving family in a place very far away from the one who had used me.  
I started to doze of and fell asleep.

Suddenly I was awoken by a loud noise.  
I heard someone talk loudly, it was Kyou. He sounded angry, Momoko was trying to calm him, but it didn't really work. I sneaked over to my door and listened to what they were saying.  
"Kyou, calm down a bit, I bet it's just a rumor, that they have it wrong, there could be no way that he would have figured out her location."  
Immediately I knew what they were talking about, it was 'him'.  
"Momoko, you know that most of the information they pass on to us is for 90 percent for sure. And the guy is smart, he is capable of tracing her down with just one phone call she picked up."  
It was quiet for a while. "You... do you think that she..?"  
"It could be possible, even if she brightened up a little, she still keeps a lot of secrets inside her heart, her emotions are eating her from the inside, she'll eventually will be able to go on in life, but as long as she thinks of him, she won't be able to love anyone else but him. Even if he has done so many horrible things to her."  
I heard a sigh. "Yes, I know that, but I'm scared for her, if the information we got is true, than it could be possible that she is in great danger. If he is really in Japan..."  
I was shocked, if that where true, I had underestimated him, I knew that he was fast, but I had never thought that he would be able to find me this quickly.  
My split personality started to stir up again, one part was getting exited, I could see him again, and if I wanted, I could go back with him, go back to my life together with him.  
But the other part got scared, he would probably kill me when he would find me. And by doing that, he would totally mess up this place, he would break the hearts of my parents, my friends and everyone I knew would be shocked.  
And of course, 'she' would be there to make things worse than they already where. She would add the final touches, she would make it seem like someone else had done it.  
I knew how they worked. He would do the dirty part, and she would clean up his mess a little, just enough to make it difficult for the police.  
They had done the same with my parents, I had known that since I had seen them together. He had killed my parents, not her, she had only made it seem like she had done it. Just so I would keep trusting him.

--------------------

**A/N**: What's up with that, it's all thoughts this time, no sign of Tsukimori-kun, only creepy thoughts.

PLEASE REVIEW  
If you do so, I'll post another chapter tomorrow ^^"


	6. He wants to know it all

**A/N**: As I promised, I'd post a new chapter if I got a review. Ritsikas reviewed, and I'm happy about that, so thank you Ritsikas.  
I'm sorry to all of you who liked this story when it looked it'd turn out into a fun story, but I'm not to good in writing funny stories. I was planning on making it a little dramatic anyway. I think it got a little TO dramatic because I was a bit depressed the last few days. Anyway. I promise there won't die anyone or whatsoever. But things will heat up just a little more. After that I think I still won't end the story. (I'm always like that, I never want to end a story x'D)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own La Corda d'Oro or any of it's characters

**Claimer**: I do own all the characters that don't belong in La Corda d'Oro

----------------------------------

The next morning I crawled out of my bed, I had big bags under my eyes because I hadn't slept a wink. I didn't had the stamina to take my saxophone with me to school today, so I decided to leave it at home for today.  
It was quiet downstairs, I peeked around the corner of my parents room, they weren't there. Then I looked into their drawing room. I smiled when I saw they had both fallen asleep, pens still in their hands. I covered them with blankets and closed the ink pots.  
After I had made my bento, I went to school. I saw a familiar blue head. Even though I felt depressed and scared, I decided to act like nothing was wrong and started walking next to him.  
"Good morning." I said. "Good morning." We fell silent. It seemed that he already had figured out that there was something wrong with me.  
We still hadn't said anything to each other when we reached school. Hino-chan was also nowhere to be found. I didn't really mind, she was always so cheerful, I didn't want to see her innocent face, it made me feel like I was the most grossest person on earth.  
Again there happened nothing that day, I decided to leave my phone turned off for the rest of the time, because, since I had overheard my parents conversation, I didn't feel like I wanted to hear his voice anymore.  
I noticed how my love started turning into hate and fear. I guessed that was only for the best, because if it was like that, I wouldn't give in when I would meet him. I knew that I would meet him soon, because I knew him, I knew he also had his patterns. He would surely come and visit me, most likely in a place where I would feel safe, like the school.  
If I was scared of something, I liked to be under a lot of people.  
First, he would act nicely, but after a while he would start to torture me. With words at first, he would try to make me come with him. And if it would get to that, he would probably tie me up or something, and then he would start telling me stories, sad stories of the people he had already killed.  
He would try to make me open my heart to him, he would try to make me tell him who the people where that I cared about. And if he would get that out of me, he would leave me alone. He would kidnap these people and start torturing them before my eyes.  
And she, she would also be there, smiling maniacally at me. Waiting for him to finish his stuff.

The next days where like the calm before the storm. I suspected everything I saw and was always on my guard. I made sure that I would be home before dark.  
I had started sleeping in my parents drawing room while they were drawing. I started running to school.  
Because of all that, Tsukimori-kun had started to suspect something. One day, he grabbed me by my arm before I could run off.  
"Sakura-san, I have to talk to you." I looked at him, fear was clearly written all over my face. "Let's go to the roof." I agreed.  
Maybe it was better that I would get all this stuff of my chest. I knew that I could trust him, he wouldn't tell it to anyone. And if he didn't want anything to do with me afterwards, I would understand completely.  
We arrived at the roof. The breeze felt good, you could smell the spring in the air. It made me feel refreshed.

Tsukimori-kun sat down on one of the benches. I sat down next to him.  
"Okay so, look, I know you're strange and have a lot of secrets, but your mood has been depressing ever since the second day. We're a month further now, and even though we still talk and stuff, you've sort of shut yourself off to me. I know your probably protecting me from something, but my patience has run out. I want to know what causes your fear, your strange moodchange and what you are trying to protect me from. I want you to tell me everything. And don't worry, I have the time."  
I sighed. I had known this was coming, but I still wasn't fully prepared. "Okay, if you really want to know, I'll tell you, but don't say that I didn't warn you, because I'm going to bring you in the most dangerous situation ever."  
He nodded. "Tell me, I'm prepared."

"I don't think you're prepared for what I'm going to tell you, but anyway. I'll start at the beginning. Back then, when I lived in my home country, I was an innocent little girl, until I met a guy. He seemed normal, just like the others, and he treated me nice. I slowly started to like him.  
Then my life changed, my parents got killed. I was a mess and that guy started to take care of me. I started living with him and he told me about the true world. He also started to change, he got bossier, he introduced me to all his other girls.  
He was some sort of gigolo. But then different. He let people pay to see us, only see, nothing more. We had to sit in a cage, all tied up, wearing nothing but chains. Those guys got hot from seeing that.  
Even though he made me do those things, I didn't mind, because I was already completely addicted to him. My love for him had made me blind, I couldn't see his faults anymore and made myself think that those things he made me do where just his way of showing his love for me. He always told me how special I was, that I was the only one, out of all his girls, that he truly loved. I believed him.  
But then I caught him with the person who I had always thought of that she killed my parents. This set me thinking, the pink glasses I was wearing got broken and I started to realize what was happening to me.  
I had always thought that that was the way my life should be, but then I realized that there were other ways to live my life. I started to understand that this way of living was just sick. I also noticed all the camera's in the house, when I was walking outside, there would always be a few guys following me.  
I started to see the real world. The guy I had loved all this time, was a psycho, a sick person.  
When I heard about a murder on a high school girl, I recognized a pattern. It was the same as my parents. I knew that he had killed her, I even recognized the girl, she had lived in the same house until a few days ago.  
That probably had always been his intention from the beginning. He would make all those girls addicted to him, make their real lives miserable and then kill them in the end, when they weren't needed anymore. And he killed them together with his real lover. The girl I had seen him with."

I stopped for a moment to breathe and let it find a place in Tsukimori-kuns brain. He had only stared at me since I started to talk. I went on.

"So I started to make a plan, all in my head. I started memorizing where the camera's where and how I could sneak across them.  
I observed his habits, and found out when he was most off guard. That was when he went out to get costumers. He would take all the spies with him, only one would stay behind.  
That was when I decided to escape. It was easy. I could slip across the camera's without any problems, and after a little bit of running, I had also lost the last remaining spy. I only had to get out of the city.  
I did and I fainted when I finally was away from that place. After some stuff in the hospital, I was put up for adoption. Then I got adopted and was taken to Japan."  
I showed him the red buttons on my uniform.  
"Have you noticed these before?" He nodded.  
"They're a symbol. A symbol for the problems I still have. The three on my sleeve stand for the things I can't forget, the things I can't get over. Like my parents death and the time when my pink glasses broke. When I get over them, I'll take off the buttons.  
The ones on my skirt are for the problems I'm going to face. I hope I will be able take them off some day. And the ones on my pockets are actually just for decoration, but I'm going to take those off when the other buttons are also gone."  
He stared at me. "I would never have thought that there was such a deep meaning about them."  
I smiled sadly at him. "I also wanted that I just could wear the normal uniform, but somehow, it turned out this way. But do you want to hear more, or should I leave it at this for today."  
"No, go on, I want to hear everything, because otherwise, I won't be able to stop wondering."  
"Okay then. I guess you still remember the first day I followed lessons. The day I got that phone call."  
He nodded. "I lied at that time, it wasn't from my parents, but from 'him'. I was still sort of addicted to him at that time. So I just HAD to pick up. I had better not, but I just had to."  
"Wait... what do you mean with 'at that time'. You mean you are sort over over him?" I nodded.  
"Yes, sort of, I noticed that my love is turning into hate. I don't know how, why of when either. Now just listen.  
He told me that he would come and get me, and that he would kill me if he had found me. I knew that he was able to do that, so I believed him. After that day, I turned my phone of and never rebooted it again.  
But because of that one call, he was able to trace me down. He knows where I am. He knows what I do. But I only got to know that the next day. I overheard my parents talking, they had received a call from the police, 'he' had arrived in Japan.  
I got so scared that I didn't sleep at all that night, since then my mood has been depressing. I don't go to practice anymore because if I do that, I'll have to go home in the dark. And I also started running to school because of that.  
Home and school are the only places I feel sort of safe. I know what will happen when I meet him, I know exactly what he is going to do. He'll try to get me to come with him, when I do that, he'll tie me up, then he'll try to find out who I care about the most.  
Then he will kidnap those people and start killing them in front of me, one by one. And of course, 'she' will also be there. And after he has killed them all, he'll kill me. The same way he killed my parents."  
Tsukimori-kun was staring at me with open mouth. "y.. you mean that... he's watching you? That he can attack you every moment? Why do you keep going to school if you know that? You should be staying home."  
I shook my head. "No, when I do that, he'll understand that I know that he's here. If that happens, he'll change strategy. He may then kill the people I hang out with first, and then come after me. So that I have no one to run to."  
"I.. I ...I don't know what to say. I never expected something like this. I would never have thought that you would have this kind of past. That you would have so much to fear. And that you were protecting me from something like this."  
I smiled again at him with the same sad smile. "Look Tsukimori-kun. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I understand that I probably made you scared, but I'm really happy that you wanted to know it all, that I could tell you all this, that you wanted to listen to me. I'm really happy about that. I'm also glad that you where there for my this month."  
"Who said that I don't want anything with you to do anymore. I may have gotten scared. But since we're friends, I can't just dump you like this. You have serious problems, I want to help you in any way I can. I want to be there for you."  
I thought I could only dream of this. I never expected him to react this way. He still wanted to be friends with me, he still wanted to be there for me, even though that would bring him in great danger.  
I was touched. Tears started to flow. "H..hey, come on now, don't start crying, I know it must be hard on you, but you better leave the crying for after everything is over." His face got a little flushed when I buried my face in his chest, crying my heart out.

--------------------

**A/N**: well, yeah, most of this chapter is probably just repeating the stuff, but I added a few of other things in the story. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review ^^

Oh, and could you please please please take a look at my other stories? (I feel bad about asking, but there hasn't been anyone who has even looked at it :'( so if you have the time, please do so ^^")


	7. Roses? !

**A/N**: Omg, I wanted to post a chapter yesterday evening, but I forgot Ö Well, I'm making it up by posting one now x'D  
The stuff with that guy if going to come to an end. This chapter is sort of a filler, but I still think it's needed (And I had already written it, so why not use it x'D)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own La Corda d'Oro, or any of it's characters

**Claimer**: I do own all the characters that don't appear in La Corda d'Oro

----------------------------------------------------

The next day I bumped into Tsukimori-kun while I was running to school "Sakura-san!" "Oh, good morning Tsukimori-kun." I stopped running.  
"I thought you would already be at school again." "No, I overslept again." I started laughing, I received a glare.  
It seemed that everything had turned back to normal since I had told him everything. I could laugh about stupid things again, and I wanted to play with Tsukimori-kuns fan girls again. I felt like a huge burden had fallen of my shoulders.  
I smiled at Tsukimori-kun. "Thanks again for listening to me yesterday, and also for walking me home afterwards." "No problem." he smiled back. I had never seen this smile before.  
It seemed that Tsukimori-kun had really opened up to me to. We were bound by a huge secret, by a huge fear. And because we shared it, we could understand each other. Because of that, I was able to smile again, I was able to relax a little.

When we walked into the classroom I received a lot of glares. I was surprised, I hadn't gotten any glares for a month now, so I didn't understand why they started to glare again.  
I didn't think too much about it and just went to my table. Something seemed off about it. My chair and table where there, but something was missing. No, there was something added.  
On the table was a big bouquet of flowers. A mix of pink and red roses. There was no card, but that wasn't needed, I knew who send them. It was 'him', he did this to let me know that he was here, watching my every step.  
I started walking backwards, fear written all over my face. I bumped into a table and fell onto the ground.  
People started to laugh, but when they saw my frightened face, they noticed that something was wrong.  
Before they could even start asking things. Tsukimori-kun was already by my side, whispering things. "You think that..." I nodded. "Yes, certainly, this is something he would do."  
"Can you get up?" I nodded, I had calmed down a little bit, and was able to stand straight again.  
I walked over to my table and picked up the bouquet. Thorns pierced my skin. Without hesitation I walked out of the classroom, Tsukimori-kun followed me.  
I went straight for the garbage burner. "Are you sure Sakura-san?" Tsukimori-kun asked. I nodded. "Yes, I don't want to see these things anymore." I opened the burner and dumped the flowers in it.  
Of course, it was a pity to burn those beautiful flowers, but I didn't want to be reminded of him. Not while I was in class. Not here.  
When the flowers were gone I looked at my hand. There was blood flowing out of the small wounds that the thorns had made.  
"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Tsukimori-kun grabbed my hand.  
"Not really, they're just small wounds, they'll heal soon." Then his eye fell onto my arm. Unexpected, he rolled up my sleeve. My arm was covered in scars.  
"W..what is this?" Tsukimori-kun asked, he had turned pale. "Oh... that's from the chains..." "No way... You had to suffer this much?"  
I nodded, back then I thought that his love was worth the pain. Those guys loved it when the girls where bleeding, so you can figure out the rest." He paled more.  
"No way..." I nodded. "Yes, I loved him so much that I even wanted to bleed for him."  
"But... you didn't have these scars when I first met you." "Huh?" "You know, when you fainted and your uniform was acting stupid."  
"Oh then. Well, I understand that you didn't look long enough at me to notice that I was wearing some kind of bandage. Skin colored and almost invisible. That was to heal the wounds that I had at that moment. I also always wear skin colored tights. To hide the scars on my legs."  
He stared at me. "So... you mean that your complete body is covered in scars?"  
I nodded sadly. "Yes, only my face isn't... well, there's this big mark in my neck, but since my hair is this long, no one notices."  
"...c...can I see it?" "If you really want to." I turned my back at him and raised my hair. The big scar on my neck got visible.  
"..H...how did you get this? It looks like a collar." I nodded.  
"That's because it is from one. One time, I had to wear such a thing, and one of the costumers couldn't resist pulling the chain. When he did that, the collar cut deep into the flesh on my neck. I was lucky that it was only the back, otherwise, I would also have to wear some neckband or something."  
"Didn't it hurt?" "Of course it did, a lot, I screamed in pain. Luckily the guy was pulled away by some other costumer. But no one cared about the fact that I was bleeding heavily. I was only treated after my 'shift' was done. I had lost so much blood, I had to stay in bed for a whole day."  
"You act like you don't really care."  
"I DO care, but since it's in the past, there's not much I can do about. How do you want me to act? Like it still hurts? Like I'm some crybaby. If I would act like that, I would already have committed suicide a long time ago."  
Tsukimori-kun seemed taken aback at my sudden outburst. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
"No, it's okay, I AM acting like it's nothing, but that's just the way I can talk about it. If I start acting all miserable, I'll won't be able to continue. Anyway, let's go back to class."

The rest of the day I felt that everyone in the class was looking at me. They where probably wondering where the roses went, and also why I looked so frightened. But I didn't want them to get involved into this big mess.  
I felt that the confrontation with 'him' wasn't to far away anymore. And I was right...

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: So, you liked it? I also don't know why roses, it just came flowing out of my fingers while I was writing.  
Anyway, I hoped you liked it, the climax is near ^^

Again… please Please PLEASE also read my other stories if you have the time. I feel really bad that no one had even looked at them :'( (I hate asking this x'D)


	8. The big confrontation!

**A/N**: Omg, for some unknown reason, I'm being totally happy today. I really feel like it's spring already, and that I can just go to school, without wearing my coat x'D  
Anyway, this chapter is the climax, but as I said, I don't want to finish it already, so I'm still going to write a lot more x'D. so enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own La Corda d'Oro or any of it's characters

**Claimer**: I do own all the characters that don't belong in La Corda d'Oro

---------------------------------------------------

The next day it was Saturday. I had woken up early in the morning and had wandered around the house for a while.  
When I walked to the front door, there was a letter. A letter addressed to me. And only my name.  
I knew it was time, time to get rid of my past.  
I opened the letter and started reading.

"Dear Ann, when you're reading this I'm watching you. I think you already have known that I'm in Japan. I would never have thought you would go all the way to Japan. I underestimated you, you're smarter than you look.  
So, who's your new friend, that guy with the blue hair. Your lover? Do you like him? If you really care about him, you'd better leave him alone, you'll never know how he'll react when you tell him about yourself.  
And how's school? Do you have made any friends? Friends that will ignore you when they get to know you better?  
And what about those people you're staying with? They probably also don't know you right?  
Of course not, nobody knows you better than I do. You would never tell anyone about yourself. Never.  
So Ann, I know that you're lonely, I know that you feel bad about lying to all these people, so why don't you just come back to me?  
I promise not to do anything if you do that. But if you don't just make sure to take care of the people you love. Make sure they're safe, so that I can't hurt them.  
So, if you decide to come back to me. Meet me in front of the train station. I'll wait for you there at 1 PM. Make sure you come alone, otherwise you won't live long.  
You know what you have to do.  
With love from your one and only guy."

Oh, so he thought that people didn't knew about me, that was a surprise.  
I thought that he had fully researched me.  
So he didn't knew about the fact that Tsukimori-kun and I shared the secret, that my parents knew it and that I knew that the friends I had made would never dump me.

I decided to call the police, they where on this case ever since I had arrived in Japan.

The police and I made a plan. I would go meet him and go with him to wherever he went to.  
They would follow me with the signal from my mobile phone, and would make sure that he didn't suspect anything.

When everything was arranged, I went to the train station.  
He wasn't there yet, but I knew he would arrive any moment. And I was right.  
When I was there only for a few minutes I saw a black car approaching. The car stopped before me and the window rolled down.  
There was the guy I didn't want to meet ever again. And next to him was the that girl.  
I now noticed that Hino-chan didn't look like her at all. She looked completely different.

"Ann. I'm so glad you made your decision. Now, get into the car, so we can go home."  
This voice... I hadn't heard it in ages. I shiver ran over my back.  
I felt like I was betraying Tsukimori-kun by doing this without telling him.  
But I wanted to keep him out of this. I would gladly tell him everything afterwards, but I cared too much about him to let him get involved in the real thing.

I started to doubt my decision about doing this while I stepped into the car. I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me.  
Still, the police was constantly watching me, so I didn't really have to be scared.  
"Ann, finally, we meet again. I missed you." He kissed me on my cheek.  
She was watching while he started to kiss me all over.  
I didn't budge and never closed my eyes for one second.  
"Come on Ann, play with me. I know you missed me to." I didn't move an inch.  
"Oh, so you're gonna be like that huh." He said.  
"Stop the car!" I was surprised. I didn't expect him to stop the car, just because I didn't play along.  
"Get out." He said when the car was standing still.  
"huh?" "Get out! NOW!" I saw a grin appear on her face.  
"Are you deaf?! I said, GET OUT!!" I got out of the car as fast as possible.  
The door slammed shut and the window opened a little bit.  
Then I realized what they were going to do.  
They wanted to shoot me. Here at this place, packed with people.  
I saw the barrelof the gun and froze.  
Was it really going to end with this? Would I never get to live a peaceful life? Would I never get to know real love?  
Had I just wasted these 16 years of my life by following this guy, and would it end by him shooting me.

No wait, it wasn't him. Trough the opening I saw her eyes. Her deep green eyes filled with anger and joy.  
She seemed happy to be able to kill me. She seemed to enjoy my frightened expression.  
Then I realized I had been wrong all this time. It wasn't him who had killed all those girls, it wasn't her that made it look like she had done it, but it was all done by her.  
And all he could do was only see how all of his girls got killed.  
She was the one who hat the hots for killing people. Especially girls who where addicted to her boyfriend.  
He only picked up the girls, made their lives miserable and used them to earn money.  
All that, only to let her kill them in the end.  
But I wasn't going to end like that. I had built up a new life already.  
I had a loving family, a great friend who was very dear to me.  
And I enjoyed going to school and playing saxophone.  
I would never have experienced these emotions if I hadn't made up my mind and left him back then. I was determined to live my life to the fullest.  
I didn't want to die, and absolutely not in this way.

People looked up when they heard the shot. I was lying on the ground, but not wounded.  
I had realized at the exact right moment that I wanted to live. So I jumped.  
The shot was a miss. But it wasn't over yet, there where more bullets than one. So I had to run for it.  
I knew the police had already noticed the fact that there was something going on, so I only had to make sure I didn't get shot.  
I also didn't want innocent people to get shot, so I ran into a ally.  
I knew that they still could easily hit me if they did their best.  
But I knew the way around here. I knew that this ally would not end up with a dead end, but there would be a turn in the middle.  
The corner was so sharp that they would never be able to shoot me if they didn't follow me.  
While I was running I heard sirens.The police had come and was chasing the black car.  
After I was around the corner, I slide down against the wall.  
Was it over? Would my life finally calm down? Would I be able to find peace now?  
I didn't know yet. The police hadn't caught them yet, but somehow I felt that everything was going to be okay now.

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Did you like it? I hope so. x'D  
At first I wanted to let them go to some abandoned place, make it way more scary and stuff. But when I started writing that that guy was kissing her all over, I felt like I totally didn't want to write about that stupid guy anymore, so I made this out of it *w*

Please review ^^


End file.
